Goodbye Won't Last Forever
by InsanityHerselfLifeReflection
Summary: Reincarnation fic!Kalika White hates Matthew Fort with a passion.He feels the same way about her.But what if...they started to fall in love?And one of them dies?Plz Read, it is about L/J!


A/N Ok, I realize in the summary it says two TOTALLY different names, but I cannot really explain without giving away the story! Ok, I am not putting this in reg. HP fan fiction, because it needs to be in the same cat. As the sequel! All right? Please Read! Jam- I mean MATTHEW (hint, hint, cough, cough) ;) is not really a jerk so it is ok! 

Summary: (A/U) Kalika White hates Matthew Fort with a passion. She despises him like a basilisk despises a rooster. He feels the same way about her. But what if . . . they started to fall in love? It would change their lives forever. Especially when one of them dies.

Goodbye Won't Last Forever

Chapter 1: Rivals See Red

"FORT! GET YOUR SORRY LITTLE *** DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND KICK IT!" Kalika Nyx White screamed at the top of her lungs as she stormed into the common room. Her deep, violent indigo eyes gleamed with hatred for a certain member of the opposite sex named Matthew Rick Fort. Her pale skin was flushed with fury and her smooth hands curled into fists. She was about 5'8 and was now wearing . . . a blue checkered dress, white apron long country boots that laced up, and lacy stockings. And her long, beautiful blonde hair stuck straight out of her head in braids on either side. She was the perfect image of a distressed farm girl.

She reached the deserted common room and seconds later Matthew came sliding down the rail of the boys' dorm staircase.

"G'Morning, my dearest destructive one. And how are **_you_** this **_lovely_** day?" He greeted her with a charming grin, and did not bother to hide the smug look on his face. 

"Oh, just fine. I mean, I look like a farm girl that's all. What about you? Still the same **_disgusting jerk _**as yesterday?!" Kalika screeched back at him. "When will you learn your manners, Fort! I have grown so tired of you and your childish antics! I do not appreciate the dreaded feeling I get when I go to sleep at night, **_knowing_**, when I wake up tomorrow there will be something wrong, out of order, or just plain weird that happened. Thankfully, I am free of all sorts of detentions because I do not retaliate, since I know better! So you can take you and your stupid, silly pranks and go back to the wormy dirt hole you and your abhorrent little self crawled out of, and **_stop _**bothering me!" She shouted furiously. He opened his mouth to reply with a snide remark about her new braids when a piercing cry yelled down at them.

"**_Would White and Fort please just shut the heck up? It's friggin' Saturday for goblin's sake! Now shut your traps, you lot, and let us get some friggin' sleep up here!" _**A furious female voice yelled down. Kalika's face went from startled, to embarrassed, to her previous anger in the course of a few seconds. Matthew was fascinated at her expressions changing so fast. Kalika saw a film of red cover her eyes, and she blindly drew back her clenched fist. Before Matthew could comprehend what was happening, she swung it straight forward into his perfect pale nose, and he blacked out. She rubbed her hands together in satisfaction, and with a superior smile on her face she spun around and flounced back upstairs leaving him out cold and lying on the common room floor.

* * *

"**_L'Apparenza di Normale!" _**Kalika whispered and she sighed with relief as she felt her blonde hair fall down her back, and her clothes loosen back to her pajamas. She looked up and jumped, startled to see her best friend Maria Dockers staring at her with a sly smile.

"Another round off with Fort?" She questioned. Kalika was unable to tell whether she was interested in what had happened or not.

"Yes." Kalika replied slowly, then smiled. "Go and see for yourself!"

"Hm . . . all right." Maria agreed with a curious look and Kalika shrugged. Moments after Maria exited the door she begin giggling insanely. Matthew was lying on the floor, completely knocked out! Kalika followed Maria down and joined in the laughter. 

"Wow, Kal, you got him good! What spell was that?" Maria inquired with praise. Kalika blushed and held up her fist.

"It wasn't **_exactly _**a spell." She said sheepishly. Maria gasped and tried to look serious, but a smile still played around her lips.

"Kalika! You are **_so _**going to get a detention for that one!" She cried in shock. "Your perfect record! You know Matthew would do anything to ruin it!"

"It's ok. We can just say he fell, and deny any physical violence." Kalika replied with a shrug. Maria nodded with a grin.

"That **_is _**one thing you have going, never retaliating so when you finally do and say you don't, Minnie believes you and let's you off the hook. Anyways, how **_do _**you resist hitting him all the time?" 

"Count to ten, he is a loser, he is scum, he isn't worth your time and energy." Kalika answered the question with ease. They heard a groan and Kalika look down in time to see Matthew open his eyes. Earth met Night Sky and held for a moment, before breaking away and glancing elsewhere.

"What happened?" He asked in a wheezy voice, rubbing his nose.

"You fell!" Maria and Kalika exclaimed at the same time. He seemed to believe them, and did not remember seeing any fists.

"Oh. It was a pretty nasty fall." He said with a pained cough.

"Comment stupide vous pouvez devenir?" Kalika asked her friend with wide eyes that he had actually thought it was a fall. (How stupid can you become?)

"Je n'a pas d'idée." Maria answered with a shrug. (I have not any idea)

"So, who are you guys?" He asked with a blank look on his face.

"Um, Fort, don't you remember us? Kalika and Maria?"

"I do not seem to recall."

"Maria . . ." Kalika begin in a confused tone. " . . . You don't think . . ."

"I don't know, Kal. I honestly don't know. But he could . . . we could have some fun with this . . ."

"Yea, actually. We could . . ." She spread into a wide grin and helped Matthew to his feet. "Hi, Matthew. I am Kalika White. That is Maria Dockers, my best friend."

"Hello, Kalika, hello Maria. Nice meeting you." He shook their hands.

"Anyways, Maria and I, are going down to breakfast. Care to join us?"

"Why not. I will meet you guys down there." He told them, looking pointedly at their Pajamas. They blushed, nodded, then darted upstairs to change.

"Matthew is pretty nice when he isn't playing jokes on you every 5 or so seconds." Maria commented thoughtfully. 

"Yea, and have you heard? Pigs fly!" Kalika snorted. Maria glared at her, then pointed her wand at her pig alarm clock.

"**_Wingardium Leviosa!"_** It rose in the air and Kalika groaned.

"Maria! I did not mean it in a literal sense. I meant that Fort will always remain the biggest egomaniac in the history of the universe and beyond!" She grumbled at her best friend. Maria could be so annoying sometimes. Maria shrugged.

"You said it, not me." They finished getting ready in silence, then hurried down to the great hall. Matthew waved brightly at them from the nearly empty Gryffindor table. As you might have guessed, 7:08 AM on a saturday morning wasn't exactly the breakfast prime time at Hogwarts. They went over and sat down by him and began to serve themselves a reasonably small amount of food. He looked at them like they were insane.

"That's **_all _**you lot eat? Wow, you guys must be very . . er. . . whats the word for it . . .annaplexic?" He remarked, confusedly at the end. Maria shook her head and muttered something incoherently, while Kalika, though a pureblood, corrected him.

"An-or-ex-ic. Not Annaplexic. Anorexic: An eating disorder. And I wish to inform you we are not anorexic, we just have worries, unlike other people, that we may become, sadly, overweight." She finished with a glare. He frowned.

"Sorry. Do you lot want to hear a joke?" He questioned, his frown turing into a grin.

"Sure, why not." Maria answered, returning the cheery smile.

"Ok, three guys in a bar. They decide to have a contest. The first guy says, 'I have the smallest hands in the world.' The second guy replies, 'I have the smallest feet in the world.' And the third guy claims, 'Well I have the smallest penis in the world.'" He started. Maria grinned and Kalika's eyebrows shot up. Dirty joke, it was. "Anyways so the first guy consults the Guiness Book of World Records. He comes back and says, 'Yep, that's right, I have the smallest hands in the world.' The second guy checks, and he comes back and says, 'Yep that's right. I have the smallest feet in the world.' and so the third guy checks, comes back and says, "Who the h*** is N*Sync?" (A/N yes I realize that N*Sync was probably not around when they were alive, but J K never specified the time, she just wrote it in 1996. Anyways, that is the way it is in my story, and that was the joke so there! lol, and no offense to people who like N*Sync, I don't have anything against them I just thought the joke was funny!) Maria looked confused, and Kalika burst out into laughter.

"Oh that was hilarious! N*Sync is a muggle boy band." She explained to Maria. Maria nodded.

"Oh ok. Hey, how do you know all that Kal, when you aren't even a muggle?"

"What else do I do all summer, except investigate all the hot spots and junk that muggle teens go to?" Kalika shot back with a grin. Maria laughed.

"Really? I go guy-patrolling." She joked back, and Matthew laughed nervously. She patted him on the shoulder. "It's ok, Matt. I won't be 'patrolling you'." She assured him, and then put her head in her hands when she realized what she had said. They all begin to laugh, and finished their breakfast as Matthew's best friend, Rick Jacklson came in. He looked confused at the sight before him. Slowly he walked over and faced Matthew.

"Matthew Michael Fort, what the h*** crawled in your ear?"

"Nothing, Rick, how about you?" Matthew seemed to remember Rick. Rick shook his head, sat down, and begin to eat. They all laughed, and went off to their normal activities.

A/N Ok, sorry it was so short, I really wanted it posted and my father needed the internet, so I had to finsish it and post it really fast. Anyways, **_I REALLY REALLY REALLY WOULD LIKE A BETA SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE E-MAIL ME! PLEASE? AND IF YOU ARE DYING TO KNOW WHAT THE F*** I AM DOING POSTING SOME CRAZY STORY IN THE L/J SECTION, BE THE FIRST TO REVIEW AND ASK TO KNOW AND I WILL TELL YOU! LEAVE YOUR E-MAIL THOUGH! _**Thanks, and please review! 

Sincerely,


End file.
